Fanstory Few
The Fanstory Few is a group of forum users in Tales Fan Art who write Tales fanstories (or fantales), works based on common themes and clichés of the Tales series of video games, variously considered fanfiction or original works. Its most notable members are Xicrog, chocobit, Calyptos_Blade, Taslin-JewelofGlacia, and Chimoari (Sediea) (though she has not post her fanstory). Background The Fanstory Few began with a group of members who gathered on a chat site to discuss writing fanstories and became friends. The works themselves are controversial. Certain members decry them as being riddled with bad writing — elements such as Mary Sues, clichés, dei ex machinae and poor grammar. Others have seen these claims as unsubstantiated attacks on the fanstories and their writers. The Fanstory Few often engage in critique of other fanstories. Although the comments from these authors are often harsh and variously claimed to be an abusive agent towards other fanstory authors, many of the critiqued authors believe these individuals speak with good intentions. Calyptos_Blade claims to have written the first fanstory. Chatzy The Fanstory Few conduct many of their discussions, exchanges and brainstorming related to their works in their Chatzy room. Although it was originally created for fanstory writers to speak with their voice actors, it eventually became a discussion area for the authors exclusively, anyone else favoring MSN or Yahoo! Messenger. The Chatzy community tends to have long discussions focusing on a single fanstory, exchanging comments and ideas on it, although some idle banter is also seen on occasion. Tales Fan Art Merge The Fanstory Few objected to the forum administration's decision to merge all previous Tales Fan Art boards into one to make room for the Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and Tales of Vesperia boards, petitioning for the modification of this decision. After one member of the group posted two separate complaint threads in General Discussion and Tales Fan Art, it became apparent that most users outside of Tales Fan Art supported the decision, and even most of the other frequent Tales Fan Art members thought little of it. chocobit, the creator of the thread, effectively ended the discussion by leaving abruptly. This enabled the rest of the interested members to discuss with the moderators, eventually coming to a compromise; the Symphonia fan art forum would be merged with the new Dawn of the New World forum. In entirety, the debate lasted but a few hours. This event had the unintended effect of bringing certain infractions of the rules to the moderators' attention, especially that of over-large signatures, effectively ending the margin of freedom the Tales Fan Art users had inadvertently been allowed. External links * Taslin's LiveJournal * Xicrog's LiveJournal * Chimoari's LiveJournal * Chocobit's LiveJournal * Calyptos's LiveJournal * Tales of the Sanguine, by Taslin-JewelofGlacia and Xicrog * Tales of Verity official site, by Chimoari * Tales of Tranquility official site, by Taslin-JewelofGlacia * Tales of the Trinity official site, by Xicrog * Tales of Virtue official site, by Xicrog * Tales of Ecliptica official site, by Xicrog * Tales of the Revenant official site, by Xicrog * Tales of Valor official site, by Taslin-JewelofGlacia and Calyptos_Blade Category:eDrama Category:Spam